A Little Earth Snack
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: Two-shot. This is my first vore fanfic, where Stitch and Angel test out their newly discovered abilities. With Lilo being their favorite test prey in mind. Rated T, just in case.
1. Part One: Angel

**Hey, guys. I'm back with a new fanfic. So, recently, I got a few requests from Supernova2015. Most of them are vore-related themed fanfics. Two of them are about how Stitch and Angel are the preds, and Lilo is the prey. So, I decided to combine them into a two-shot fanfic. So, without further ado, here's part one. Angel's first up. Please enjoy.**

It was just another sunny, summer day in Kokaua Town, Hawaii. For a certain little pink alien, Angel, she planned this day to be special. She was running up the dirt road, surrounded by tropic overgrowth. The same road that led right to the Pelekai house, and right to her true love, her beloved blue alien, Stitch.

Angel just found out the best news of her life, and she just had to tell Stitch. She was already laughing with joy at the thought of Stitch's face when she told him. Angel ran to the door, and knocked on the door, several times fast. She was leaning up and down on her toes, too excited to wait.

Not even 30 seconds passed, and Angel decided to run around the house, leading to the balcony in the back. When she got there, she saw someone sleeping up on the hammock. Angel ran up, hoping it was Stitch. Upon closer inspection, though, it turned out to be Lilo.

Angel frowned. She knew when Lilo was around, Stitch would follow. That could only mean her true love would be spending the whole day with Lilo, instead of her.

"But, what if Lilo wasn't around?" Angel thought.

A grin grew on her face. A mischievous smile, but not nasty. Angel did like Lilo, but she wanted this day to be special, with just her and Stitch. So, why not have her take a nap in the most cozy, unsuspecting place where no one, not even Stitch, would think to look for her?

Quietly tip-toeing towards the hammock, she slowly and gently picked up Lilo into her arms, and carried her to the house. Creaking the door open a bit, Angel looked around to see no one in the kitchen. Angel tip-toed past the kitchen, then into the living room. The coast looked clear, with the closet just in sight, next to the front door. Angel tip-toed to the closet door, and turned the knob with one of her long antennas.

Suddenly, Angel's super-hearing ears picked up the sound of footsteps, coming from the right. Angel gasped in panic. What if it was Stitch? She couldn't let him see her with Lilo. He'd know what was going on if he saw her with Lilo like this. Angel looked around, hoping for the first thing she saw would help give her an idea. That's when she spotted the elevator that led to Lilo's room.

Angel made a dash to the lift, and took it up to Lilo's room. She'd wait up here, and wait for Stitch to pass. Unfortunately, her ears picked up the footstep sounds coming right towards the lift to Lilo's room. She looked down the shaft, and saw a shadow moving towards the downstairs door frame of the lift.

Angel was in full panic. What was she gonna do? This was gonna totally ruin the relationship of her and Stitch. That's when, in the back of her mind, she just got a great idea.

Angel remembered Jumba telling her that when he created the Experiments, he had given a power to some of the experiments, like her, Reuben, Sparky, Bonnie, Clyde, even Stitch. Angel never tested it before, but now seemed like a good time as many to test it out. She only hoped it works.

"Okie-taka, Angel. You got this." Angel whispered to herself. Angel looked at Lilo, then took a deep breath.

Angel opened her mouth wide. She brought her mouth down on Lilo's head. With such precise, her mouth lifted Lilo into the air. Angel gulped her head, down to her shoulders. Angel could feel Lilo's head entering her throat, creating a bulge. Lilo then gulped down her shoulders, then down to her elbows, the bulge in her throat getting bigger.

Angel could hear someone pressing the button being pressed for the lift to go down. She had to finish, quickly. Luckily, she was almost done.

Angel then swallowed down to Lilo's hands, then down to her legs. Lilo was about halfway down to Angel's stomach. Finally, Angel moved her head fully upwards, and completely swallowed Lilo's legs and feet. Angel felt Lilo entering her stomach with a sticky thump.

Angel panted contently, then burped, and then rubbed and patted her extended gut, while licking her lips at the taste of how human flesh tasted so sweet. Now that the hard part was done, she could focus on escaping, which she almost forgot as she was in the midst of her sensational, taste-savoring process.

Angel's ears picked up the sound of the elevator coming up. Angel turned to see the window was left open, to which she wasted no time to leap out, making a clean getaway. As the lift came back up into Lilo's room, it turns out it wasn't Stitch at all.

It was Nani, Lilo's older sister. Nani let out an exhausted sigh, as she set the load of Lilo's freshly clean laundry she did on her bed.

"Hmph. Thought I heard something up here. Must've been the wind from the window." Nani said, as she closed the window.

"Now, where is that sister of mine? She needs to learn how to put her own laundry away." Nani mumbled to herself, looking out the window to see where Lilo was.

"Ah, she must've gone into town with Stitch, again. No matter. Teaching her is the first thing I'll do when she gets back. I could really go for some of that lemonade I made, right now." Nani said to herself, as she took the lift back down to the first floor of the house.

Meanwhile, Angel had been standing on the side rail of Lilo's room, right underneath the window. She had to hold her breath, so she wouldn't make a sound, sucking in her gut. As soon as Nani was gone, she exhaled, letting her stomach sag out again.

Angel sighed a breath of relief that it wasn't Stitch, but also because she knew she had dodged a bullet with Nani, seeing how it was her sister that she swallowed. Angel looked below to see the coast was clear, then hopped back down to the the ground, landing near the side of the house.

However, as soon as she stood up, she froze when she heard the sound of a familiar voice calling her name.

"Angel?"

Angel, slowly and shaking, turned to see Stitch, who had just turned around the corner from the back of the house, from the direction of the balcony.

"Ahola, boojiboo. Have you seen Lilo around anywhere? I thought she was up near the hammock." Stitch asked.

Angel had a terrified and nervous expression on her face. She tried to say something, but her voice couldn't work.

"Uh, pooky? Did you have a big lunch or something?" Stitch asked, pointing to Angel's stomach.

Angel froze with fear. That's when she teared up. There was just no way she could lie to her sweetheart. Might as well come clean.

"Oh, pooky! I'm so sorry! I used that new ability Jumba told us about, and I swallowed Lilo!" Angel cried.

"What?!" said Stitch.

"I'm so sorry, Stitchie. I didn't mean to. I just wanted us to spend time together, and I thought you'd hang out with Lilo instead of me. I had some big, exciting news to tell you." said Angel.

"Oh, boojiboo. You didn't have to go and do that. You know I'll always have time for you, because meega love you." said Stitch, as he pulled Angel into a hug.

"Oh, Stitchie." Angel said, returning the hug.

"Meega have to say, though. Yuuga look absolutely adorable." said Stitch.

"Really? Even if I look fat?" Angel said, gesturing to her large gut.

"Naga fat. Bootifa." said Stitch, as he rubbed Angel's belly. "So, what was the big news you wanted to tell me?"

"I should tell you after I vomit Lilo out. I don't wanna digest her." said Angel.

"Naga worries. Jumba told me we can control our digestive tracts. When Jumba created us with that ability, he made it so that there are some things we're unable to digest, unless we wanted to. Human beings happen to be one of them. Right now, your digestive tracts are defaulted to not digest Lilo." said Stitch.

"Whoo. That's a relief." said Angel. "How about we walk through town, and meega tell you all about it?" said Angel.

"Okie-taka." said Stitch.

...

The two lovebirds held one another's hands as they casually walked through town. They passed by everything, and eating everything they saw, except for people or pets. One of them was already full with a human kid.

Eventually, they made it to the beach. There, they found a tree to sit down under, and watched as the sunset over the ocean horizon.

"So, Angel. You still haven't told me what the big news was." said Stitch.

"Oops. I guess after today, I forgot." said Angel. "Well, seeing as how my belly is large, I might as well get used to it. Because, well, we're gonna have a baby!"

"Really?!" Stitch squealed. "Oh, boojiboo!"

Stitch held Angel in his arms. Then, he kissed and rubbed Angel's belly. Even though it was Lilo inside her stomach, to Stitch, it almost felt like their baby had grown so fast and ready to be born soon.

"Oh, Stitch. I knew you'd be happy." said Angel.

"Of course, Angel." said Stitch, as he and Angel shared a passionate kiss.

"Just wait 'til we tell Lilo. She'll be so surprised to be an auntie-like figure." said Stitch.

"Oh, that's right. I better let her out soon. It's late, anyway." said Angel.

"Yeah, let's head home." said Stitch.

Stitch helped Angel to her feet, on account of the weight of Lilo inside her gut. They started heading back home, trying to come up with a plan to sneak past Nani so they could let Lilo out on the hammock in alibi.

...

Stitch peeked through the door in the house. Looking around, they saw no one was around. Stitch could hear Pleakly's voice, complaining about what sort of new outfit would go with his new wig, but it was coming from upstairs. So, the lovebirds were in the clear.

Stitch and Angel, holding onto each others' hands, quickly dashed through the house, towards the back door in the kitchen. As soon as Stitch opened the door a crack, he stopped. Peeking out, he could see Nani and David making burgers on the grill for dinner.

"Choota!" Stitch cursed. "We'll have to go around the house, Angel. Nani and David are out on the porch."

"Choota." said Angel.

"That's what meega said." said Stitch.

Stitch and Angel quickly ran out through the front door, and around the side of the house. Nani and David had their backs turned to them, focused on the grill. The alien couple rushed up the stairs toward the hammock. Angel wasted no time, and started to upchuck Lilo.

Angel concentrated, focusing on her gag reflex , as her stomach started to heave, sending the little girl up through her esophagus. Angel lifted her head up, as the bulge in her stomach lurched upward through the throat. Then, Angel bent backward as she vomited Lilo back onto the hammock, with not a strain of slobber on her. Apparently, that was also

Angel panted from the procedure. "There, now no one will know." she said.

"But, meega still think we should tell them, boojiboo." said Stitch. "But, we can wait for a better time. We don't have to tell them now, though."

"Ih." Angel agreed.

...

Lilo woke up as the gentle summer breeze blew her hair over her eyes. Above her was the twilight sky, the first stars peeking out of the blueish purple sky.

Lilo groaned sleepily, rubbed the sand from her eyes, then followed the scent of grilled dinner down to the back balcony of her house. There, she saw Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakly, Angel, and Stitch gathered around the outdoor table. The sight of cheeseburgers made Lilo drool.

"Hey, sis. Where have you been all day?" Nani asked, as Lilo sat down near her at the table.

"Napping all day, if you can believe it." said Lilo. "I had the weirdest dream, too. It felt like I was being stuffed into a giant sack of raw and fleshy meat. Then, I was tossed and bounced up and down in it like a giant ball. Crazy."

Stitch and Angel stopped chewing their burgers to look at each other, with uneasy looks. They both knew what Lilo's dream meant.

"Sorry we didn't get to spend the day together, Stitch. At least you got to spend it with Angel, right?" Lilo said, winking at Stitch.

"Oh, Ih. Good day, very good." said Stitch, fidgety.

"You and Angel okay, Stitch? You both look like you've got a secret or something." said Lilo.

"Oh, naga! Just, uh, me and Angel remembered we got some great news to share with everyone. Just don't know how to say it, that's all." said Stitch. "Guys, me and Angel are going to be parents real soon!"

Everyone applauded at the alien couple. Angel and Stitch both gave sighs of relief. That would do from having anyone finding out about what happened today. Stitch and Angel would tell everyone about what happened, but maybe after the babies were born. They figured that would be a good time.

 **Well guys, that's all for part one of this two-shot. Hope you all enjoyed it, seeing as how this is my first vore fanfic.**

 **I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	2. Part Two: Stitch

**Hey, guys. I'm back with part two of my Lilo and Stitch vore fanfic request. This time, it's Stitch's turn to have Lilo for lunch. Please enjoy.**

It was another quiet night out in Kokaua Town. The full moon was raised high in the sky, reflecting off the blue ocean surface with it's bluish-white glow. The sound of the breeze blowing across the palm trees, and making little waves on the ocean sway onto the beach sand.

It was around midnight, and in the Pelekai house, Lilo woke up, all of a sudden. She looked around to see Stitch, sleeping on his own bed, across their bedroom, snoring loudly. Lilo knew it wasn't Stitch's snoring that woke her up. What woke her up was the bizarre dream she had of Stitch.

In her dream, she saw herself being swallowed by Stitch, but not digested. Why Lilo had that dream was beyond her. Lilo still felt tired, so she figured she ask Stitch to see what her dream meant in the morning, and fell back asleep.

Minutes later, Stitch ceased his snoring, and suddenly awoke. Stitch looked around to see Lilo, still asleep in her bed. Stitch laid back down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling for a good few minutes.

Stitch's mind was on the bizarre dream he had. It involved him taking in the taste of human flesh. Stitch had no idea what could have made him dream of something like that, but he decided not to dwell on it, and fell back asleep. Maybe, if he asked Lilo, she would shed light on how or why he had said dream.

...

The next day came, with Lilo going up to the lighthouse with Stitch. The two waved up to Sparky, who waved back from the lighthouse window. Stitch and Lilo sat on the ledge of the bluff, their legs dangling above the water.

"Hey, Stitch? Can I tell you something?" Lilo asked.

"Oki-taka. Meega have something to tell you, too." said Stitch.

"I had this weird dream that you ate me."

"Meega had this weird dream that I could eat humans."

"What?!" Lilo and Stitch looked at each other, realizing they both talked over, simultaneously.

"Yuuga first." said Stitch.

"No, no. You first, Stitch." said Lilo.

"Okay. Lilo, I had this weird dream that I acquired this taste for human flesh." said Stitch.

"Really? Um, was I in that dream?" Lilo asked.

"Naga. The human I was eating was a blur." said Stitch. "Now, what did yuuga wanted to say?"

"I had the same dream, too. You ate me." said Lilo.

Stitch and Lilo just sat there, surprised expressions on their faces.

"So, uh, where do you wanna go from here with this?" asked Lilo.

"Well..." Stitch said, fidgeting his fingers. "I was thinking that maybe, we could give it a try."

"Give what a try?" asked Lilo. "Wait, are you thinking of eating me?"

"Jumba told us about this ability me and some of the other cousins have, devouring beings whole." said Stitch. "But, don't worry. We can control our digestive tracts. I won't digest ya, Lilo."

"That sounds crazy and disgusting, Stitch." said Lilo. "Let's do it."

"Okie-taka." Stitch agreed, delightfully.

The duo sat up, and walked over to the back of the lighthouse. Lilo closed her eyes, and braced for Stitch to begin. Stitch grabbed Lilo, and lifted her up, opening up his mouth, wide.

Stitch engulfed Lilo's head, his mouth enclosing around her. Then, he began to work down to her shoulders. Soon, Stitch made it towards to her arms, her elbows, and then her hands. Lilo was already halfway swallowed, her first half making a bulge in Stitch's throat, which kept getting bigger with each swallow.

Stitch took a bigger gulp this time, reaching down to her legs. Stitch gulped down to her kneecaps, then her shins, until all was left was her feet. Stitch lifted his head up, and swallowed her feet whole. The bulge that Lilo made in his throat had gone completely down, and plopped into his stomach.

Stitch sat down, panting from the process of swallowing Lilo, then burped, Lilo's right sandal flew out of her mouth. Stitch remembered Jumba programmed him to swallow left shoes. Stitch licked his lips, and rubbed his stomach, feeling so pleased.

"Yuuga okay in there, Lilo?" Stitch asked Lilo.

"Yeah. A little cramped, but it is cozy in here." said Lilo, as she shifted to a comfortable position, making Stitch's belly shift.

"Well, now what?" said Stitch.

"You can go for a walk or something. I'll be good in here. Maybe, I'll take a nap. Just don't digest me." said Lilo. "Oh, and if anyone asks, you had too much coconut cake."

"Okie-taka." said Stitch, as he headed back to town.

...

An hour or two later, Stitch was still walking around town, relieved no one noticed how enlarged his stomach had gotten. Stitch was so focused by the feeling he was getting from having a full stomach, when he didn't see where he was going, and bumped into something, or someone.

Stitch looked up to see Myrtle, along with her friends and dog, Stitch's fellow earth dog-like cousin, Gigi.

"Hey! What's the big idea- Oh, it's just Weirdlo's dog." said Myrtle.

"I thought you guys were finally friends, Myrtle. Y'know, past all that weird stuff." said Yuki.

"Oh, we are. It's just force of habit. I think she's still weird, but in a good way. There's a difference, Yuki." said Myrtle.

"Soka for bumping into yuuga, Myrtle." said Stitch.

"Don't mind it. So, why isn't Lilo with ya, doggie?" said Myrtle.

"Also, what's up with your stomach? Are you pregnant?" asked Teresa.

"Teresa, boys don't get pregnant. Girls do." said Yuki.

"She's right. Especially as something as weird as Lilo's dog." said Myrtle.

Stitch nervously looked down at his stomach, knowing Lilo was still napping inside him.

"Uh, ate too much coconut cake. Meega haven't seen Lilo anywhere, today." said Stitch.

"Whatever. Just let her know we've got hula class early tomorrow, and I don't want to get in trouble again for her being late." said Myrtle. "Let's go, ladies."

The girls walked around Stitch, but Gigi stopped, as she sniffed Stitch's belly, and pressed her ear against it. She could hear Lilo snoring inside.

"Wait, cousin. Is that who I think it is, in there?" Gigi whispered.

Stitch whispered what happened back to Gigi in his alien language, so the girls nearby wouldn't understand.

"Just keep this between ourselves, oki-taka?" said Stitch.

"Aye-aye, cuz." Gigi said, winking at Stitch.

"Gigi, let's go." Myrtle called, yanking on her leash.

Gigi ran to catch up to Myrtle, and they resumed walking.

"What were you whispering about with the lil' blue guy, anyway?" asked Myrtle.

"Nothin'." Gigi yelped.

"Whew. That was too close." Stitch said, wiping his brow with relief. "Meega better find someplace to lay low for a while."

Stitch set off for the park, the best place he could think of to hunker down until the afternoon, until it was time to head back home. When Stitch got there, Stitch went behind the largest bush he could find, and laid down under the shade. Stitch rubbed his full stomach, and let out a relaxed sigh. Stitch fell asleep, surrounded by the cool shade, the warm breeze, and the pleasant feeling of his full stomach.

...

The sun had started to set, and Stitch was already back home, sitting on the hammock. Stitch was playing his ukulele, when he felt something odd. Stitch looked around for a second, then looked down at his stomach. Stitch could feel something press against his stomach walls.

Inside, Lilo had woken up from her nap, and having realized where she was again, she pressed her hands against the fleshy walls of Stitch's belly.

"Stitch, it's me. Do you think it's okay to let me out now, please? It's getting stuffy in here." said Lilo.

"Oki-taka, Lilo. Give meega a second to start." said Stitch.

Stitch sat up, and lifted his head up. Stitch focused on his gag reflex, as he heaved Lilo upward, out of his stomach. Lilo passed through his esophagus, and back into his mouth. Stitch barfed Lilo back out, onto the hammock, without any drool on her.

"Whoa. Now that was... awesome! Thanks, Stitch." said Lilo. "Think we can do this again, sometime? Because, I'll let you down me whole, anytime."

"Ih, and thank you, Lilo. That was a great experience." said Stitch.

Stitch and Lilo hugged, the experience had made their friendship grow closer than ever.

"Lilo! Stitch! Dinner!" Nani called, from the back of the house.

The duo headed back down to the house, hoping their topic for dinner was pizza, again.

 **Welp, that wraps up part two of this two-shot, guys. It's short, I know, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, all the same.**

 **I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tuned for more fanfics, right here.**


End file.
